


Announcements

by SML8180



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Chloé is mentioned, How Do I Tag, Kamski hates public speaking, Kinda, Plothole Fill, Pre-Canon, She's there for moral support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Success that comes and grows as fast as it has for Elijah Kamski is bound to cause issues sooner or later. Disagreements happen, tensions rise, it's inevitable. Elijah had been planning for this, though. But following through with his plan was harder than he had expected.





	Announcements

He had been planning this for years, now. Since androids took off and CyberLife became a stable company, really. As elusive as he’d made himself, his name was known in almost every household. Now, Elijah felt it was time to step down as the CEO of CyberLife.

Just because he had planned this didn’t make it easy, though. This company was practically his child, in a way. He’d started it as just a crowdfunding campaign while he was still a teenager, just 15 at the time. The name “CyberLife” only became official the next year after he’d graduated. He’d struggled for another year or two, until he was able to make his two first major developments; Thirium 310 and the standard biocomponents that would make up each and every android. From there, it had only been a matter of developing functioning prototypes. And that he did, with flying colors. By 2022, when he was just 20 and barely considered an adult by many, his RT600 prototype, which he called Chloe, had passed the Turing Test. The man was 26 when he was voted “Man of the Century” in 2028.

Things had gone by quickly; faster than Elijah had ever thought they would. Having always been one to normally stay out of the spotlight, the success was honestly a lot for him to live with. And, as CyberLife grew, he found that he didn’t agree with many of his shareholders. He’d anticipated tensions to grow as the company’s success continued, but things escalated far faster than he had thought they would. By 2026, he knew that he would need to leave sooner, rather than later.

That “sooner” came in 2029. It was getting to be too much by that point for the man to handle. He spent the last few months leading to his decision looking into properties on the market. A nice waterfront villa had caught his eye, and he made the decision to make it his home. With the chaos of the city and constant publicity, the change would be more than welcome. It would be a place where he could simply relax with those he desired to be around; his androids, and he would be able to tinker as he so pleased, something that he missed now more than ever.

Elijah wasn’t going to make a big deal out of his leaving. No big public announcement, no news conference, none of that. He wrote a departure up, sent out a message to the higher-ups and major shareholders, asking them to come in, as he had an announcement to make. It would be strictly inside CyberLife Tower, by invitation only, with no reporters. He rehearsed what he would say, over and over again until he knew it was right, and ensured that the Public Relations office knew exactly what information they would be aloud to give to the press. When the day arrived, he was as ready as he’d ever be as he strode through the glass doors, with Chloe by his side.

Everybody he’d called for was already gathered around, milling about as they all discussed what might be going on. As they heard and saw their CEO approach, everyone in the room settled into tense silence, watching as the man took a place in front of them all. Elijah closed his eyes, not looking at the crowd gathered for a moment as he took a breath to settle his nerves. Despite what it might seem to the outside world, the thing he hated most about being CEO of CyberLife was the public speaking. Finally, with all eyes on him, the man opened his eyes, and began to speak.

“You’re all likely wondering why I gathered you all here today. Most of you are aware that this isn’t something I would normally do under most circumstances. But, this isn’t most circumstances,” he began. His heart was pounding in his chest as he clasped his hands behind his back, and his tie felt too tight around his throat. “Due to a number of reasons, personal, professional, and otherwise, I have decided…” Why was this so hard? Elijah looked down at his feet for a second, taking a breath before he could continue. This was far harder than he’d thought it would be. “I have decided to step down from the position of CEO here at CyberLife.”

The reaction wasn’t what he had expected. Rather than a concerned chatter rising over the crowd, it was silent. The entire room was dead silent, to the point where you could hear a pin drop. Elijah’s heart was hammering in his chest so hard he could practically hear it in his head, his palms were sweaty, and his hands would be shaking if he wasn’t holding them behind his back.

“Eric Miles will be taking over for me,” he went on, before taking another deep breath. Why was this so much harder than he had thought? “He and I have already discussed this, and I have faith that he will uphold the values I founded CyberLife on; progress, innovation, and improving the daily lives of all. Building CyberLife from the ground up wasn’t easy, as all of you who have been around since the start very well know. But, despite the challenges, CyberLife has become a household name, and far more than I ever originally envisioned. Each and every one of you is a valued employee here at CyberLife, and I hope that you all take this change in stride, as you’ve taken every other change we’ve made over the years. Just as every android we produce, our company is a machine, and it’s simply time for a part of that machine to be replaced for a new one.”

He finally finished what he had to say, and he waited for a response. The entire room was silent for a moment, though it felt like an eternity for Elijah. A slow clapping could be heard, growing louder as others joined in. There were murmurs among the crowd as they watched Eric Miles, a man who had been with CyberLife almost since the beginning, approach Elijah and stand by his side. The man was older than Elijah by a few years, but had been close with the now former CEO. The pair shook hands, quietly finalizing the transition with a nod and thanks from Eric, who then dismissed the crowd. When things settled, and their audience was gone, Eric pulled his friend aside.

“It was a pleasure working with you, Elijah,” he began, setting a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Whatever you plan on doing, I wish you only the best.” With a mutual smile and final handshake, the two parted. Eric had things to do as he settled into his new office, after all. As for Elijah, he and the lone Chloe who had accompanied him walked out, exiting the shining building for the final time.


End file.
